


Ryan's Surefire Way to Cure Insomnia

by Purplesauris



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Based off a writing prompt, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, basically all it is, is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray just want's someone warm to sleep with, but he doesn't complain when he gets a little bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryan's Surefire Way to Cure Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes, I am Raywood trash forever. Just a short lil thing I wrote based off of a prompt I received today. As always, love the fic? hate it? tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com!

Ray was always tired; whether you blame it on the insomnia that ran rampant most nights or long nights of gaming, Ray was tired. It wasn’t uncommon for him to sprawl out on the Achievement Hunter couch (AKA Ryan’s couch) during times where he had a moment. Ray was also cold, for as odd as it sounds coming from someone who lives in Texas, so Ray would usually grab one of the lads to cuddle with. But, since Michael had gotten married and Gavin got a girlfriend they had gradually stopped napping with him on the couch, leaving Ray to sleep alone.

Ray had coerced Jack into cuddling up with him for a few weeks, but as the workload increased Ray found himself editing more and Jack too preoccupied when Ray had time to nap. Jack was nice to curl up against, almost like a big teddy bear that radiated warmth and would just as happily neglect work to nap. But just like with Michael and Gavin, Jack gradually stopped napping with Ray too. Geoff was Ray’s next victim, gladly sleeping with Ray on the couch when time presented itself. Ray was teased by Michael and Gavin a lot for snuggling up to the two older gents, but Ray couldn’t bring himself to care.

Overall, Ray was getting more sleep during the day than he did at night, and the bags under his eyes showed that. Sometimes Geoff would send Ray home because the poor kid couldn’t keep his eyes open for more than two seconds before his head would slump forward and he’d jerk back up with a grunt. No matter how many red bulls Ray downed he just couldn’t wake himself up, and by now it was affecting his performance in the lets plays.

Geoff looks over at Ray as they’re playing GTA, Ray slumped in his chair and exhausted after a night of no sleep and a day of A LOT of recording. “You okay buddy? You’ve been quiet for a while.”

"Huh?" Ray looks over at Geoff in confusion, meeting Geoff’s concerned gaze.

"You okay?"

"… Huh?" Ray repeats dumbly, all of them focusing back in on the game. Ray yawns tiredly when they’re finally done, stretching and making a loud sighing noise. "Is it cool if I take a nap?"

"Yeah whatever." Geoff waves Ray off to do as he pleases, and after saving the audio and everything he shuffles over to the couch, dropping down onto it with a huff. Michael looking back at Ray. Michael looks like he’s contemplating joining Ray on the couch, but thinks better of it and lets Ray have the couch to himself. Ray grabs one of the pillows and lays his head down, asleep instantly. 

When Ray wakes up it’s to a hand running through his hair softly and his head resting on a warm thigh. Ray’s eyes blink open as he draws in a deep breath, stretching languidly as his back pops and all his muscles relax. Ray looks up at the man, staring up owlishly. “Ryan?”

"Did I wake you?"

"Nah. What time is it?" 

"Around 10. Everyone else went home earlier."

"Well shit." Ray sits up, slipping his glasses back on as Ryan sets his book down. 

"I can drive you home, if you want." Ray smiles and accepts the offer, grabbing his bag as Ryan pulls a sweater on. The ride to Ray’s apartment is silent, and Ray can feel sleep dragging at his limbs again. Ray hesitates when he gets out, looking at Ryan as Ryan smiles warmly. 

"Do you uh, want to come in? Stay the night?"

Ryan blinks in surprise, contemplating for a moment before shutting his truck off and getting out, Ray grinning and leading Ryan up to his apartment. “You haven’t been sleeping well, have you?”

"I usually don’t. Insomnia and all that." Ryan hums as Ray unlocks his apartment, stepping inside and kicking his shoes off. "You can take my bed for the night if you want, I can take the couch."

"Don’t be silly. You sleep better with someone next to you, right?" Ray stares at Ryan, dumbfounded before nodding slowly. Ryan waves him to the bedroom, Ray still silent as Ryan sets his stuff down. Ryan starts unbuckling his belt and Ray looks away, totally not staring at the powerful thighs hidden by denim, Ray swallows thickly as he follows Ryan’s lead, stripping down to his boxers before he climbs in bed, flicking the lights off. It’s awkward at first, because how do you relax around a guy who you kinda blow and or kiss when you’re both almost naked? Ryan seems at ease though, draping an arm over ray’s waist as Ray cushions his head on Ryan’s arm. It’s warm with Ray’s back and hips and legs pressing against Ryan’s a sheet pooled at their waists. 

"Umm, thanks for staying over. I didn’t think you’d want to and I’m uh- I’m glad t-that you did." Ryan chuckles softly, nosing the back of Ray’s neck as Ray finally relaxes. 

"Think of this as step one of sweeping you off your feet." 

"What’s step two?" Ray feels Ryan smile against his neck and he totally doesn’t shiver. 

"Dinner and maybe lazer tag." 

Ray mumbles to himself, cheeks red. “I’m about to no homo your dick into my mouth, dude.” Ray flushes further as Ryan laughs, placing a soft kiss on the top of Ray’s head. 

"Goodnight, Ray." Ray mumbles his goodnight, and much to Ray’s surprise, falls asleep almost immediately. To say that this is the best Ray has slept in a while would be an understatement; he hasn’t slept this long and this deeply since he was young. Ray wakes up with his legs tangled with Ryan’s and practically on top of Ryan, his head on Ryan’s bare chest, fingers tracing over the skin in surprise. Ryan shifts in his sleep, arms tightening around Ray to keep him from moving. Ray finds he likes being trapped by Ryan’s strong arms against his chest, feeling warm and secure. Ray feels Ryan nuzzle his hair and he can’t help but laugh, a confused noise rumbling through Ryan’s chest. "What?"

"You’re like a cat." Ray laughs, squealing when Ryan rolls over, trapping Ray under him as he shoves his face in Ray’s neck. "Ryan you’re gonna crush me!"

Ryan mumbles protests, settling down as he shifts off of ray just enough so he can breathe properly. “Too early. Wanna lay here for a while.”

"This is so gay."

"You’re gay."

"Bi, actually." Ryan makes a noise as if to agree with Ray, and the two go back to laying together for a few hours, ray combing his fingers through Ryan’s hair and Ryan placing sleepy kisses all over Ray’s neck and jaw. 

The two are most certainly not late for work, and the others most certainly do not question why ray is wearing a sweater 3 sizes too big for him as he walks in talking animatedly to Ryan. They do comment about how energetic Ray is, and they say that however he’s getting actual sleep, he better keep it up. Ray and Ryan share a smile and a kiss in private later.


End file.
